Perfect Fake
by Ran Megumi
Summary: Sebuah jembatan sepi berangka merah berlatar malam menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana seorang Perfect Fake, Himuro Tatsuya dibuat terkejut oleh pengakuan seorang adik kelasnya yang sempat ia lupakan. / "Kau mengerti, Sweetheart?"/ "KE-KA-SIH!"/ Twoshoot / Request from Lidyasyafira. Warn inside! Happy read!
1. Chapter 1

**Perfect Fake**

 **Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Himuro Tatsuya x Tenten**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: Nista, abal, typo, etc**

 **No Flame!**

 **RnR**

 **.**

 **.**

Lonceng tanda istirahat menggaung hingga terdengar di setiap sudut sekolah. Tak terkecuali kelas X-C yang letaknya berada di ujung koridor lantai dua gedung sekolah berbangunan megah nan luas. Tampang bosan para siswa sangat jelas terlihat ketika guru yang mengajar mata pelajaran fisika keluar dari ruang dengan tampang serius nan datar seperti ciri khasnya.

Kelas berisi 25 siswa dan siswi itu lama kelamaan kosong. Beberapa siswa memilih untuk pergi ke kantin atau sekedar mengobrol dengan temannya di kelas sebelah. Jadilah suasana kelas paling pojok itu sedikit sepi. Hanya sedikit, karena kehadiran Kagami di sana masih memberi sumbangan suara untuk kelas berukuran luas tersebut.

Seperti biasa, laki-laki remaja berperawakan tinggi dan hiperaktif itu mengajak siswa yang lainnya untuk bermain adu panco. Siapapun yang kalah harus membelikannya lima hamburger sekaligus. Dan aneh, selalu saja ada siswa tolol yang mau dan menyanggupi permintaan pria baka itu.

Tak lama setelah itu, suara beratnya menguar memekakan telinga salah satu siswi yang terlihat tak mengikuti arus para siswi lain yang keluar dari kelasnya. Dahi sang gadis berkerut. Kegiatannya membaca novel fiktif karya Jk. Rowling terganggu akibat suara itu. Bukan hanya itu, konsentrasinya juga buyar tak karuan.

"Jangan terpancing Tenten-san." Kata suara lembut dari belakang punggungnya.

Gadis bernama Tenten itu segera bergidik dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Mendapati Kuroko duduk di bangku paling belakang membuatnya ngeri. Apakah serendah itu hawa keberadaanya hingga Tenten tak menyadari keberadaan Kuroko? Atau memang karena Tenten terlalu fokus pada bukunya? Entahlah, yang jelas Tenten benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan pria di belakangnya itu. Layaknya bayangan, dia ada di belakang orang lain kapanpun dia mau.

"Mana mungkin aku terpancing Kuroko-chan." Balas Tenten sedikit emosi

"Kau emosi." Timpalnya singkat.

"Sedikit." Balas Tenten lagi lalu berbalik dan kembalo ke bukunya.

"Kuroko, aku menang lagi. Ayo!" Seru Kagami melambai pada Kuroko yang duduk di bangku paling belakang.

Pria kecil bersurai biru cerah tersebut hanya menatap datar lalu mengangguk.

"Ajak sekalian kekasihmu itu. Sepertinya dia kesepian." Imbuh Kagami dengan ekspresi malas.

"D-dia bukan kekasihku Kagami-kun." Jawab Kuroko cepat. "Tenten-san, mau ikut sekalian?" Tanya Kuroko menghadap Tenten yang menatap Kagami murka.

"Tidak terimakasih Tuan rakus." Balas Tenten menatap tajam Kagami lalu berlalu dari sana. Menghilang dari pandangan Kagami, Kuroko, dan sesisi kelas.

.

Potongan kain rok pendek bagian bawah Tenten terayun seiring langkah kakinya membawa dirinya entah kemana. Surai pendek yang menutupi bagian samping dahinya bergerak cepat. Derap kakinya menapak kasar lantai koridor yang ramai orang tersebut.

"Kenapa sulit sekali mendapat ketenangan jika Bakagami ada di dekatku?!" Racauanya tanpa henti sepanjang perjalanan.

"Kyaaa~ ini kesempatan bagus kau tau!" Suara lengkingan seorang wanita mengejutkan Tenten dan otomatis menghentikan langkahnya.

"Benarkah? Kapan tepatnya?" Kata seorang siswi yang lainnya lagi.

"Kudengar saat Araki Neesan berulang tahun kemarin malam di Cafe Shiningblue." Jawab yang lainnya lagi.

"Dan katanya lagi, Himuro-chan di permalukan di depan teman-temannya yang lain kau tau." Imbuh satunya dengan mimik wajah muak.

"Dasar iblis berwajah rupawan!" Titah yang menjerit pertama tadi.

"Rupawan?"

"Iya. Bukankah dia memang cantik?" Jawab sang pemuji dengan mata berbinar lalu di ikuti yang lain mengangguk setuju. Sangat jelas terlihat mereka tak mau mengakuinya namun memang itulah adanya.

Tenten meremas buku di tangannya lalu membawanya ke depan dada. Ia menunduk lesu.

"Himuro-chan putus dari Araki-san? T-tapi kenapa?"

Tak mau terlalu memusingkan hal itu, Tenten melanjutkan rencananya untuk ke toilet dan membaca bukunya di sana. Toh kabar putus itu belum tentu benar. Buktinya 3 bulan yang lalu kabar seperti ini santer terdengar di penjuru sekolah dan pada akhirnya hanyalah isapan jempol belaka.

Baru saja tangannya hendak menyentuh ujung knop pintu toilet, seseorang dari toilet pria keluar dengan wajah datar. Salah satu tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku celana sementara tangannya yang lain menyisir surai hitamnya yang basah. Cipratan air yang keluar dari rambutnya bagaikan bintang bertebaran di mata Tenten.

Tubuh Tenten seketika kaku saat pria itu menoleh padanya. Mata gelapnya menelisik jauh ke wajahnya yang tertutup setengah bukunya. Pupilnya melebar begitu sang pria melangkah perlahan menghampirinya.

'H-Himuro-san.' Batin Tenten menjerit.

Tak ada interaksi di antara keduanya. Himuro melewati Tenten begitu saja dan menghampiri teman prianya yang menunggu di ujung koridor. Meski begitu, bukan berarti Tenten segera sadar dari posisinya. Sungguh Tenten bersumpah demi apapun, baru kali ini setelah hampir satu tahun ia dapat kembali mencium harum aroma parfum maskulin pria itu sejak hari itu.

Terakhir ia dan Himuro berada di jarak sedekat itu adalah ketika masa orientasi siswa berlangsung. Seperti biasa, para kakak kelas yang berlagak sok berkuasa menyuruhnya ini itu. Kejadian yang jelas Tenten ingat dan tak akan pernah ia lupakan adalah saat di mana para senior menyuruhnya untuk mencari sebuah katak berukuran besar yang entah untuk apa di sekitar sekolah sebagai hukuman karena dia datang terlambat. Sejak kecil Tenten sangat anti dengan hewan amfibi tersebut. Menurutnya, katak adalah hewan berlendir, licin, dan menjijikkan yang pernah ada. Bahkan karena fobianya itu, jika bertemu katak tubuh Tenten bisa bergetar hebat bahkan bisa pingsan.

Saat itu mau tidak mau Tenten harus menuruti permintaan para senior jika ia tidak ingin buku laporan masa orientasinya di beri nilai 'C'. Hampir dua jam Tenten berkeliling dan akhirnya ia melihat hewan itu melompat kesana-kemari di sekitar selokan belakang sekolah. Dan tentu saja hal itu adalah hal terberat yang tidak akan pernah bisa Tenten lakukan. Jadilah ia pingsan di tempat itu juga. Tidak ada apapun yang dia ingat, yang ia tahu adalah ketika dirinya sadar, Himuro sudah membopongnya dan meletakkannya di atas kursi kayu lalu membersihkan kaki serta bagian tubuh lainnya dari lumpur selokan yang menempel.

'Niisan..'

'Diamlah, tubuhmu penuh dengan lumpur. Kau tidak mau kan seisi sekolah memandang aneh dirimu?' Tuturnya penuh kelembutan.

Dan tepat di saat itulah Tenten merasa ada jutaan bunga meledak di dalam hatinya. Terlebih ketika Himuro menyunggingkan senyumnya. Mata kanan yang tak tertutup rambut itu terlihat menyipit seiring dengan melebarnya senyuman penuh pesona itu.

oOo

Kayuhan sepeda Tenten terasa berat dan melambat ketika dirinya berada di tanjakan. Nafasnya tersengal tepat ketika ia sudah berada di puncak. Satu kantong plastik putih yang berisi wasabi dan tepung kentang tersebut ia gantung di stang sepedanya bergerak pelan. Ia berhenti di sebuah jembatan yang memisakan komplek sederhana perumahannya dengan kawasan elit untuk sekedar melepas lelah walau hanya satu menit. Siapa sangka, keputusan Tenten untuk beristiahat memberi keuntungan tersendiri baginya. Seseorang yang tak akan pernah ia bayangkan akan lewat di depan matanya kini tengah berjalan santai melewatinya untuk menuju ke kawasan elit di sebrang jembatan.

"Hi-Himuro Niisan." Panggil Tenten ragu.

Sang pemilik nama yang merasa dirinya di panggil segera menoleh ke sumber suara dengan tatapan datar dan sedikit bertanya.

"Ya?" Singkatnya berhenti berjalan.

"Ke-kenapa Himuro Niisan berjalan seorang diri malam-malam begini?" Tanya Tenten.

Seketika itu juga Himuro melayangkan tangannya melirik jam hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan kirinya.

"Masih pukul 8, belum terlalu malam." Jawabnya enteng. "Dan.. siapa kau? Bagaimana kau bisa tau namaku?"

Duarr!

Bak adegan slow motion yang menampilkan bom atom yang meledak, hati Tenten terasa sesak teremas mengetahui Himuro tak ingat siapa dirinya.

"A-aku juga salah satu siswi di Seirin. K-kau ingat sekitar 10 bulan yang lalu, kau menolongku yang pingsan di selokan belakang sekolah." Ujar Tenten dengan gesture tubuh ragu.

"Ah, yang pingsan karena seekor katak masuk kedalam rokmu itu bukan?" Katanya sedikit mengangkat kepalanya.

Lagi-lagi Tenten merasa sepertinya mengingatkan Himuro tentang kejadian itu adalah hal yang salah. Harusnya yang Tenten katakan adalah 'kau yang membopongku bak putri dari negeri dongeng. lalu kau juga yang membersihkan kotoran-kotoran yang melekat di tubuhku seperti seorang pangeran yang membersihkan tubuh putrinya ketika putri ceroboh itu terjungkal ke dalam guci besar berisi penuh madu lebah.' Namun sungguh tak mungkin Tenten mengatakan hal semacam itu. Bukan hanya karena Tenten bukan tipe orang yang over pede, namun juga kepribadian Himuro yang kelihatannya jijik dengan wanita yang terlalu genit membuatnya lebih memilih untuk memendam kata-kata menjijikkan itu.

"I-iya." Jawab Tenten tersenyum getir. Dalam hati Tenten merutuk dirinya, kenapa harus kejadian memalukan itu yang Himuro ingat?

"Darimana kau? Kenapa kau keluar seorang diri?" Tanyanya memulai percakapan.

"Kaasan menyuruhku membeli wasabi dan tepung kentang di supermarket adik Ayahku berkunjung ke rumah dan mereka akan membuat sesuatu untuk kudapan. Karena mini market di dekat rumahku kehabisan stok wasabi, terpaksa aku harus kemari." Jawabnya seadanya. "Lalu Niisan, kenapa kau keluar dari komplek perumahanku?"

"Jadi rumahmu di sekitar situ? Aku baru saja selesai mengerjakan tugas kelompok di rumah salah satu temanku."

Gadis itu mengangguk paham.

"Kalau begitu lekaslah pulang. Bahaya jika gadis cantik dan manis sepertimu berkeliaran malam-malam begini." Katanya sembari mengusap gemas puncak kepala Tenten dan otomatis membuat tatanan cepol itu agak berantakan.

Saat itu terjadi, Tenten merasa wajahnya memanas. Maniknya terpaku pada senyuman lebar di wajah Himuro yang tak kunjung hilang.

Sedetik kemudian Tenten merasa hampa ketika pria itu memilih untuk pergi dari pandangannya. Tanpa ia sadari tangannya meraih pergelangan tangan Himuro yang tadi menyentuhnya. Entah nyali darimana yang merengkuhnya, yang jelas Tenten merasa sangat sedih ketika Himuro hanya mengenalnya sebatas itu saja.

"Hi-Himuro Niisan.." Lirih Tenten gagap.

"Ya?"

Tenten mengeratkan cengkramannya memberanikan diri mengungkapkan sesuatu yang sulit untuk dia katakan. Gadis itu berpikir, mungkin ini adalah waktu yang tepat mengutarakan apa yang ia rasakan pada pria itu. Mengingat sudah cukup lama ia memendam perasaanya itu.

"A-aku menyukaimu Himuro Niisan!" Serunya lantang dengan mata terpejam.

Entah apa yang ada di kepalanya, setelah mengatakan hal itu, Tenten bermaksud untuk mengayuh sepedanya menjauh meski bukan itu yang ingin dia lakukan. Baru kakinya menekan pedal sepeda, tangan Himuro menahan lengannya. Sontak ia mendelik. Degup jantungnya terpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari pori-pori pelipisnya. Semburat merah di kedua pipinya terasa memanas seketika.

"Kau pikir bisa lari setelah mengatakan hal itu padaku?" Tanyanya dengan wajah datar.

Pria itu lantas menggiring Tenten untuk turun dari sepedanya. Membawa gadis itu menepi ke rangka jembatan berwarna merah dan menyudutkan gadis itu di sana. Hanya cahaya lampu 20 watt yang menyala tepat di atas mereka. Kedua lengan Himuro ia gunakan untuk merangkap Tenten. Tubuh setinggi 183 cm itu menghalangi pandangan sang gadis dari objek di depannya yang harusnya bisa ia lihat.

"Aku ingin kau mengulangi kata-kata itu lagi." Desis Himuro tepat di telinga Tenten.

Sontak Tenten terkejut mendengar permintaan pria di hadapannya. Tidakkah Himuro tau kata-kata yang baru saja ia katakan adalah spontanitas? Tenten tidak pernah menyangka ia bisa mengatakan hal itu terlebih secara langsung.

"Ni-niisan.."

"Aku ingin mendengarnya lagi." Sela Himuro halus.

Pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tenten lalu sedikit memiringkan posisinya. Iris hazel gadis brunette itu melebar saat terlihat jelas tahi lalat Himuro. Namun bukan itu yang menjadi fokus Tenten, matanya. Mata gelap Himuro menatapnya dalam dengan sorot mata yang tak dapat ia artikan. Inikah yang di sebut perfect fake miliki Himuro? Siapapun yang melihat, mereka akan berspekulasi berbagai macam hal melalui wajah itu.

Bibir Tenten terbuka tanpa ia sadari dan mengatakan hal itu lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Seolah terhipnotis oleh pesona perfect fake itu, gadis itu berkata begitu saja.

"Kau tau bukan siapa aku?" Tanya Himuro.

Hanya anggukan lemah dan tatapan sayu yang ditunjukkan oleh Tenten sebagai balasan. Saat anggukannya usai, ia merasa menyesal kata-kata itu telah keluar dari bibirnya. Harusnya dirinya sadar, pada siapa dirinya bicara. Himuro Tatsuya, seorang atlet basket profesional yang telah menyumbangkan banyak penghargaan bagi Seirin. Bukanlah hal mudah untuk meluluhkan hati Himuro Tatsuya. Hanya wanita terpilih yang bisa mendekatinya. Dan Tenten bukanlah termasuk dari jajaran wanita-wanita itu. Jangankan untuk menjadi wanita-wanita itu, masuk dalam kandidat gadis yang 'mungkin' saja dilihat oleh Himuro Tatsuya, Tenten juga tidak memenuhi persayaratannya. Memang siapa dirinya? Siswa biasa dengan kepintaran yang lumayan dan tergila-gila dengan buku sastra dan novel fiksi. Tidak memiliki banyak teman dan datang kesekolah hanya bertujuan untuk belajar. Di luar dari hal itu, Tenten sungguh tak mengerti apapun. Dan remaja kuper seperti dirinya bukanlah tipe gadis seorang Himuro Tatsuya.

"Jika aku mengatakan hal yang sama, apa kau siap untuk menerima konsekuensinya?" Tanyanya lagi.

Kali ini gadis itu mendongak dengan mata membulat terkejut.

"Kau siswi biasa, sementara aku adalah siswa populer. Kau sudah siap jika kau memiliki tim haters di sekolah? Meski tak akan kubiarkan mereka menyentuhmu, tapi yang namanya haters akan selalu melakukan berbagai macam cara untuk membuatmu terluka. Aku tidak bisa selalu berada di sampingmu. Kau tau itu bukan?"

"A-aku.."

Telunjuk Himuro ia lekatkan pada bibir Tenten.

"Sst~ dengarkan aku adik kelas. Asal kau tau, sepanjang aku menjadi murid populer, baru kali ini ada seorang gadis yang menyatakan ketertarikannya padaku secara langsung di depan mataku. Jujur saja aku tertarik dengan sikapmu yang bernyali itu. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau tau, kehidupan cintaku dengan Araki sebelumnya membuka lebar mataku untuk mempertahankan apa yang menjadi milikku. Dan untukmu kali ini gadis kecil, kubiarkan kau berada di dekatku untuk sementara ini. Dan jika aku merasa nyaman berada di dekatmu, persiapkan dirimu untuk hal-hal yang tak pernah kau duga akan kau lakukan bersamaku. Kau mengerti sweetheart?"

"Niisan.."

"Baiklah, pertemuan sepasang kekasih baru sudah cukup sampai di sini. Persiapkan dirimu untuk hari esok, Darling."

Sesaat Himuro menangkup sisi wajah bagian kiri Tenten dan mencium pipi gadis itu. Tak ada perlawanan dari Tenten hingga akhirnya Himuro lenyap dari pandangan. Perlahan Tenten merasa tubuhnya semakin merosot dan akhirnya ia jatuh terduduk di atas jembatan kayu itu.

"Ke-ka-sih?"

 **To Be Continued..**

 **Keep or Delete?**

 **Yosh! Fanfic xover Ran hadir kembali~ X"D Entah kenapa, chapter satu ini langsung jadi tadi malam setelah Ran dengar lagu Hivi :"D Menurut Ran sepertinya makna dari lagu itu akan cocok jika di jadikan cerita untuk kedua karakter ini. Himuro yang cool dan berkharisma, dengan Tenten yang imut dan sedikit cablak X"D *di bom Tenten-centric* Dan Ran minta maaf jika ada yang tidak berkenan dengan masuknya Himuro ke Seirin :"D Seperti yang kita tau, Yosen sepertinya kekurangan anggota yang sifatnya seperti Kagami, sementara sosok Kagami yang notabennya pria urakan *di todong pistol* sekaligus yang paling tau seorang Himuro lah yang terpaksa membuat Ran harus mengganti Himuro menjadi siswa seirin :"D Ran butuh Kagami untuk masa depan fanfi inih :"3 Okelah, fanfic ini hanya twoshoot. Jadi bisa di pastikan chapter depan akan tamat X"D *yaiyalah, helow pantai* #plak**

 **Terkhusus untuk Lidya-san, semoga nggak kecewa dengan jalan ceritanya ne ^.^ Genre fanficnya emang ringan karena mood Ran sedang baik untuk genre seperti ini :"D *di lempar ke ujung dunia* Okelah, Ran pamit undur diri. Ciao~ :'3**

 **RnR? ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Perfect Fake**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Himuro Tatsuya x Tenten**

 **Warn: Typo(s), nista, hina, alur lompat2, hilanganya beberapa kalimat, dan kesalahan pemula lainnya.**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **No Flame**

 **.**

 **.**

"Psst~"

Gerombolan para siswi yang berada di depan pintu kelas X-C segera buyar ketika suara berat dari belakang menyambangi telinga mereka. Lima siswi yang berkumpul tadi membubarkan diri satu persatu ke arah yang berbeda begitu mereka sadar kehadiran Kagami di belakang mereka. Pria itu tau siapa yang menjadi perhatian pada siswi maniak tersebut.

Langkah lebar Kagami pilih dan seketika itu juga dirinya sudah berada di dalam kelas. Maniknya segera mencari sosok gadis bersurai cokelat yang ternyata sedang menyisir rambutnya di bangku bagian ujung kelas. Terlihat rambut panjang terurai tersebut jatuh menutupi area bahunya. Kagami melangkah cepat begitu sang gadis mencabut sesuatu dari akar rambutnya.

"Ulah mereka lagi, eh?" Tanya Kagami duduk tepat di samping Tenten.

Tidak ada jawaban apapun yang Tenten lontarkan. Dirinya terus mengambil satu persatu gumpalan tepung setengah basah yang mendiami kepala bagian atasnya hingga merangkap setiap helai akar rambutnya.

"Butuh bantuan?"

Hening.

"Andai kau tau, mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi adalah hal yang paling membosankan bagiku." Ucap Kagami sembari menggosok dagu bawahnya.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak perlu melakukannya." Balas Tenten cepat.

"Andai aku bisa. Tapi berkat dirimu, kini nyawaku ada di tangan saudaraku sendiri." Tukas pria itu terkesan acuh. "Tepatnya sudah berapa lama kau mengalami ini?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Seminggu lebih 5 hari." Singkatnya sembari mengaduh ketika satu helai rambutnya ikut tercabut dari kepalanya.

"Apa itu artinya sudah selama itu kau berhubungan dengan Himuro?"

"Tidak ada apapun di antara kami."

"Itu karena kau selalu menghindari Himuro setiap kalian bertemu."

"Aku menyadari sesuatu ketika aku menuruti pikiran bodohku. Sikapku yang terlalu gegabah membuat Himuro kini mulai di pandang remeh oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya."

"Maaf soal itu." Pandangan Kagami melemah. Pria itu ingat ketika ia dan Himuro memergoki seorang siswi tengah menguping pembicaraanya dengan Himuro di belakang sekolah.

"Tidak apa. Lagipula dengan begini aku menyadari bahwa wanita sepertiku tidaklah pantas bersanding dengan Himuro."

Penderitaan Tenten seolah tidak akan pernah berakhir. Sejak satu sekolah mendengar kabar tentang sikap tidak tau malunya itu, kini dirinya menjadi bahan bullyan seisi siswi di sekolah ini. Mulai dari di guyur tepung terigu, di dorong ke dalam kubangan lumpur, di kunci dalam gudang, sampai mendapat ancaman beragam sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari bagi Tenten. Dan yang terbaru, hari ini terpaksa ia harus membolos dari kelas sastra yang di ikutinya setiap hari rabu dan sabtu. Bukan karena malas, sesuatu yang melekat di rambutnyalah yang mengharuskan Tenten pulang lebih cepat. Atasannya basah kuyup. Beruntung beberapa saat lagi bel pulang akan segera berbunyi.

Entah di mana letak kesalahannya, bukankah dirinya dan Himuro tidak memiliki hubungan apapun? Satu hal menjadi pertanyaan Tenten, apakah ketika Araki menjadi kekasih Himuro, wanita itu juga mengalami hal yang sama seperti Tenten? Tapi bukankah Araki dan Himuro satu kelas, jadi mana mungkin para militan itu berani menyentuh Araki.

"Aku akan ke kantin sebentar. Kau mau sesuatu?" Tawar Kagami beranjak berdiri.

"Tidak. Terimakasih." Balasnya singkat.

Ketika Kagami tidak terlihat, tubuh Tenten kembali lunglai. Iris matanya melirik tas Kagami yang berada di bangku sampingnya. Benar, sejak dirinya di kunci dalam gudang sekolah sampai senja tiga hari yang lalu, Kagami selalu mengikutinya kemanapun. Dan saat itu jugalah bullyan yang Tenten terima tidak lagi separah yang sebelumnya. Tidak hanya itu, Kagami juga mengusir teman sebangku Tenten yang juga ikut andil dalam bully-membully tersebut ke bangku yang lain. Setelahnya, semua orang juga tau siapa yang menempati bangku kosong di sebelah Tenten tersebut.

 **.**

 **Perfect Fake**

 **.**

Derap langkah lebar Himuro menggema di koridor yang mulai sepi. Tas ransel hitamnya ia gantungkan begitu saja di bahu kanannya. Tatapannya redup namun tajam. Salah satu tangannya ada di dalam satu sementara yang lain tergantung bebas begitu saja.

Sudah seminggu ia menahan. Sudah selama itu juga ia berusaha untuk tidak peduli. Namun entah bagaimana tangan terampil Tuhan membuatnya seperti ini, Himuro merasa ada sensasi geli seakan ratusan kupu-kupu beterbangan di dalam perutnya ketika ia mengingat tentang gadis itu. Saat ini, pria itu merasa akan melakukan apapun untuk menemui gadis itu dan mengatakan perasaan aneh yang dia rasakan akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan jika itu artinya harus membuat daun di pohon berguguran meski kini masih musim semi.

Cklek..

Pintu kelas X-C terbuka. Suara yang di hasilkan menggema di seluruh ruangan. Sisa siswa yang masih belum keluar sontak melarikan matanya ke arah pintu. Tak luput juga seorang pria dengan alis bercabang dan seorang temannya yang bersurai cerah. Tatapan Himuro ia arahkan pada Kagami. Seketika itu juga Kagami paham dan menyuruh semua siswa keluar dari ruangan.

Keadaan kelas sudah sepi. Menyisakan Himuro, Kagami, dan Kuroko yang masih berada di posisinya.

"Dimana?" Tanya Himuro singkat.

"Dia sedang ada di toilet.." Jawab Kagami. "Mungkin sedang membersihkan rambutnya." Imbuh pria itu dengan nada malas. Tak lama kemudian matanya melihat seorang gadis dari balik kaca sedang berjalan menuju ke kelasnya sembari mengikat rambutnya tinggi. "Kau akan melihatnya beberapa detik lagi." Imbuh Kagami.

Benar apa yang di katakan Kagami. Hanya selang 3 detik, gadis yang di cari menampakkan batang hidungnya. Iris madunya sedikit membelakak ketika tahu Himuro ada di sana. Sontak Tenten mendunduk dan berjalan sopan melewati Himuro guna mengambil tasnya.

"Nona, apa kau mengalami amnesia?" Tanya Himuro pada Tenten yang masih setia dengan langkahnya.

"Maaf." Lirihnya melewati tubuh Himuro setelah apa yang dia inginkan berhasil di dapat.

Himuro berdecap. Dengan keadaan setengah malas, lengan kanannya menarik Tenten yang berjalan di hadapannya menuju dinding.

Sratt..

Helai gorden berwarna peach yang menghiasi jendela kaca tembus pandang tak luput menjadi sasaran Himuro. Kain selebar 1 meter yang menjuntai tersebut ia gunakan menutupi bagian belakang dirinya dan Tenten dari pandangan Kagami dan Kuroko yang ada di belakangnya.

"Aku tidak tau alasan kau menghindar. Yang aku tau, kau berhasil membuat setengah kesadaranku hilang karena sikap acuhmu itu." Ucapnya dingin.

Tenten bergidik "Maaf Himuro-niisan, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya.."

"Tidak ingin aku di pandang remeh oleh siswa lain karena menyukai gadis membosankan sepertimu?" Sela Himuro tepat.

"A-ano.."

"Tutup mulutmu saat ini karena masih banyak yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Tutup telingamu dengan kedua tanganmu. Acuhkan apa yang mereka katakan seperti yang kau lakukan padaku selama ini. Tutup matamu dari tatapan menjijikkan yang mereka perlihatkan padamu. Terakhir buka hatimu dan berikan kesempatan padaku untuk menjadi cerita di bagian awal buku kehidupanmu." Tuturnya dengan tatapan teduh.

Saluran nafas Tenten terasa berhenti setelelah Himuro mengatakan deretan kalimat yang seolah menerbangkan dirinya ke surga paling atas. Semu merah merekah di kedua pipinya. Membuat sang pria gemas ketika menyadari semburat itu perlahan muncul dengan jelas.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, panda betina.. Katakan kau mencintaiku, katakan kau membutuhkanku, dan aku akan ada di sana untukmu. Tidak peduli beratus manusia menghalangiku, aku akan tetap menerjang semuanya untuk menggapaimu dan berdiri di balik tubuhmu, menopang punggungmu yang rapuh karenaku. Hal yang seharusnya mudah bagiku menjadi sangat sulit ketika kau memilih untuk menjauhiku dan mengacuhkanku karena sebab yang hingga saat ini tidak aku ketahui. Haruskah aku berteriak tepat di telingamu agar kau mau melihatku? Tidakkah kau sadari sikap acuhmu membuatku semakin jatuh ke perangkap pesonamu. Tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah kutolak dirimu yang malam itu tiba-tiba merebut penuh atensiku." Suara Himuro terdengar sedikit mendesah.

Kedua kepala tersebut terlihat makin mendekat.

"Katakan semuanya padaku. Semuanya.. tangismu, jeritan hatimu, kecewamu, bahkan deritamu. Tidak akan kutinggalkan kau berjuang seorang diri menghadapi itu semua. Tangan kananku di ciptakan untuk merengkuh tubuhmu, tangan kiriku ada untuk membelai lembut puncak kepalamu yang membutuhkan kehangatan, kedua kakiku ada untuk menopang tubuhmu ketika semua orang menolak kehadiranmu. Bukan hanya itu, ingatlah semua yang ada pada diriku memang di ciptakan untukmu. Untuk melindungimu dan juga untuk mendapat perhatianmu." Semakin lama suara pria tersebut semakin pelan dan kini terdengar samar.

Kedua rahang gadis brunette tersebut mengeras. Tanganya mengepal ketika tatapan mata gelap tersebut semakin dalam dan menghanyutkan. Pesona Himuro yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya seakan membuat lututnya ingin bertemu dengan lantai. Terlebih di posisi yang tidak biasa ini.

"K-kau tidak perlu melakukan ini Himuro-san."

Tatapan teduh Himuro tampakkan.

"Lalu bagaimana caraku untuk menebus semua ini padamu? Ulah mereka padamu semua karena aku. Kau ingin aku menggantinya dengan materi? Jika kau mau aku bisa saja melakukan itu. Tapi sayangnya kau tidak akan mendapatkannya karena aku tidak mau. Hal semacam ini hanya bisa di bayar dengan kehadiranku di sisimu. Yakinlah tidak akan ada yang berani menyentuhmu selama aku berada di sisimu bahkan malaikat maut sekalipun."

"I-itu terlalu berlebihan." Tenten terbata sembari berusaha menelan liurnya.

"Tidak berlebihan karena tidak ada pihak yang di rugikan. Kau gadis membosankan, tapi aku bertekuk lutut padamu." Selanya cepar.

Sudut kepala Himuro semakin menjorok ke kanan menpatkan letak bibirnya pada sasaran kenyal yang sejak tadi menggugah hatinya untuk di lumat.

"Butuh lebih dari seribu bintang untuk memukul mundur diriku agar menyerah padamu, Sweetheart."

Detik berikutnya bibir keduanya telah menyatu dengan lumatan yang saling berbalas.

Sementara Himuro semakin bernafsu melumat bibir menggoda tersebut, di balik kaca para fansgirlnya yang sejak tadi berdiri menonton pemandangan yang tak biasa itu hanya bisa menjerit dengan ekspresi tak karuan seolah apa yang mereka lihat adalah hal yang tidak pernah mereka bayangkan sebelumnya.

Sesi cumbuan telah selesai. Keduanya saling menjauhkan wajah. Tali saliva yang di hasilkan saling bertaut menghiasi jarak yang tercipta di antara mereka. Nafas Tenten tersengal. Tangannya ia letakkan di bahu kiri Himuro guna menahan laju pria itu yang akan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Hentikan." Singkatnya menatap Himuro setengah tajam.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Himuro tak kalah singkat.

"Ini sekolah bukan club malam." Ujar Tenten membetulkan letak seragamnya.

"Apa jika kuajak kau ke club malam, kau mau melakukan yang lebih dari ini denganku?" Tanyanya dengan mata mengerling seolah ia tengah mengeluarkan semua pesona yang di milikinya.

Ruang sunyi dalam kelas semakin merangkap. Sementara Tenten masih diam mencerna kata-kata Himuro, terdengar suara teriakan para gadis yang terdengar ramai karena beberapa temannya pingsan sebab terkena serangan jantung ringan secara mendadak.

.

.

 _ **Tenten POV**_

Aku memikirkannya, namun entah kenapa aku tak banyak berharap perasaanku akan berhasil terbalas olehnya. Jangankan berharap menjadi miliknya, bisa menjadi temannya saja terlihat sangat mustahil bagiku. Mungkin memang terlalu muluk jika aku mengharapkan kedekatan lebih dari sekedar senior dan junior, tapi percayalah hanya dia satu-satunya yang membuatku tak pernah menyesal untuk menunggunya selama itu. Perfect Fake itu, membuang semua waktuku hanya untuk memikirkannya. Setiap detik aku merasa memikirkannya adalah hal sia-sia. Namun di sisi lain, aku juga tidak menyayangkan hal itu. Mungkin, mengagumi tanpa mengusiknya dan memberikan semangat pada setiap apa yang di lakukan adalah bentuk nyata rasa cinta dari seorang secret admirer yang tak terlihat di pelupuk mata sepertiku ini, pada sosok yang selama ini membuatku tak pernah malas untuk datang ke sekolah dan menjalani rutinitas membosankan sebagai seorang siswi biasa.

Kembali ke masa sekarang, di mana aku sedang berada di atas kuda besi yang tengah melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju selatan. Dia, Himuro Tatsuya. Pria itu sedang berada di balik kemudi dengan konsentrasi penuh pada jalan raya sembari meliuk-liukkan badan sepeda motornya melewati celah-celah mobil yang berkecepatan sedang. Helm hitam dengan body yang sangat mempesona menutupi aura kharismatik wajahnya dari mata dunia. Tidak ada apapun yang membalut tubuhnya selain seragam sekolah dan juga helmnya. Semua itu karena Himuro memberikan sarung tangan dan juga jaket kulitnya padaku. Alasannya sederhana, dia tidak ingin melihatku demam. Sementara aku, sedang duduk manis di belakangnya dengan sebuah helm putih dengan model serupa dengannya melindungi kepalaku.

Setiap kali Himuro mengencangkan laju kendaraanya, sibakan rok yang berada di bawahku seolah menampar pahaku. Tas ransel berwarna merah maroon yang tadinya berada di punggungku berpindah ke depan dada Himuro. Pria itu bilang _'Bukan pria namanya jika membiarkan kekasihnya membawa sesuatu yang berat di punggungnya'._ Itu adalah salah satu hal yang tidak pernah kusangkan ada pada diri Himuro Tatsuya. Sejak insiden ciuman Himuro padaku tadi, tangan pria itu tak pernah lepas dariku. Bahkan semakin lama genggamannya semakin erat merangkap bahuku. Bukan hanya itu, Himuro juga memberikan kemeja favoritnya yang selalu dia bawa kemanapun untuk berjaga-jaga jika sesuatu terjadi padanya, untuk mengganti atasanku yang basah kuyup.

Tanpa kusadari telapak tangan dingin yang tidak terbalut sarung tangan mengenggam erat jemariku yang masih melingkar di perutnya sejak tadi kami keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Tepat ketika aku menyadari hal itu, Himuro melirikku melalui sudut matanya bersamaan dengan berbelokknya kami sebuah perempatan jalanan lebar.

"K-kita akan kemana?" Tanyaku dengan mimik wajah ragu.

Entah aku tidak mendengar jawaban apapun darinya atau memang dia tak berkata sepatah katapun, tanpa kusadari aku memajukan wajahku meletakkan daguku di atas bahu kirinya. Saat itulah aku merasa sebuah kupu-kupu beterbangan dalam perutku. Bukan ratusan atau jutaan, mungkin trliunan. Bagaimana tidak, Perfect Fake itu kembali menatapku dengan tatapan pamungkasnya.

"Kemanapun aku membawamu... Yakinlah, semua hal tentangmu adalah segala sesuatu yang ingin aku inginkan di sisa hidupku."

 **FINISH**

 **Oh my god, betapa freaknya fanfic ini. I know that T.T Okelah, maafkan otak Ran yang pas-pas an ini ne :"D Sebisa mungkin Ran akan terus berusaha dan cari inspirasi lain yang sekiranya dapat di terima di masyarakat :D *mong ape lu mbel* But, di sisi lain Ran senang karena hutang fanfic Ran berkurang :"D *jis, bangga banget lo lay* XD Maafkeun kalo ceritanya semburat dan mengecewakan, timing amburadul dan kata-kata gombalan khas romance yang ala kadarnya. Entah kenapa Ran merasa Himuro gagal gombal di sani XD Dengan segala hormat, Ran ucapkan terimakasih yang seeeebesar-besarnya untuk reader baik yang suka maupun tidak. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang Ran dapatkan dari semua fanfic yang Ran tulis. Maka dari itu semoga kalian semua terhibur :")))))))**

 **Special for Lidya Syafira:**

 **Hai girls :"D Sudah selesai fanfic requestan Lidya :") Semoga nggak kecewa sama jalan ceritanya ya :"D Maaf kalo nggak sesuai harapan :") Ran tunggu juga fanfic up Lidya yang lain juga :")**

 _Review_

 **Sooya: Iya, Tenten nyalinya gede di sini XD Makasih udah mampir Sooya-san ^_^**

 **Natsume Rokunami: Nats, kamu muncul nak :")) *halah* Iya, aku juga mikir pas baca bio Himuro. Di sana di tulis Himuro suka sama wanita yang kuat. Dan setelah itu, dezzzzing.. langsung keinget Tenten. Kurang kuat apa lagi coba panda betina itu hah? :")) Iya, fanfic Ran berat semua :"D Andai bisa di barengi sama berat tubuh Ran yang nggak naik-naik XD *kembali ke peradaban***

 **GaaraTen: Yosh! Makasih sudah mampir :"))**

 **Marin Choi: Yah mau bagaimana lagi, Bakagami memang urakan. Namun di situlah pesona Kagami muncul :"D *lope lope di udara* Iyaaa~ karena Ran suka crack paiirrr~ apalagi kalo Tenten dan pair nya langka. Pasti deh di baca :"D**

 **Sabaku Leny: Ow ow ow~ Leny-chan sepertinta harus meluncur ke google untuk mengetahui rupa Himuro Tatsuya :"D Sosok Sasuke di peradaban moden menurut saya XD Hanya saja kalo Sasuke dingin dan cuek, tapi kalo Himuro dia dingin tapi hangat *nah loh* XD Enggak deng, Himuro itu orangnya kalem dan menghargai sosok wanita. Penyayang dan sangat humble. Benar-benar pria yang Ran cari buat jadi imam Ran di sisa usia ini :")) *makin ngelantur* Okelah, semoga Leny nggak kecewa sama alur ceritanya :"D**

 **Well, sudah cukup petualangan Ran di fanfic Perfect Fake. Semoga kalian terhibur dan ijinkan Ran pamit undur diri :"D See you all :"3**

 **Log in? Cek PM ^_^**


End file.
